CER Two
CER Two (known on-air as CER2 or CER2 HD until 2015) is a commercial-free digital television station broadcasting from the KCER Studios in Benton, Arkansas, and is owned by KCER Media (a division of Champion Digital Broadcasting), it launched on June 5th, 2011. The mascot of CER Two is Geoffrey the Giraffe since April 30th, 2018 and is seen on its new original programs like Geoffrey's Big Backyard, Geoffrey's Diary, Make & Do, and Jumpin' Beats. Unlike the formerly-owned commercial Ene channel and the formerly-owned South Korean commercial television network CBN, and like the cable/satellite channel ARTV, CER Two is a 24-hour ad-free entertainment/TV information service and offers a variety of un-interrupted programming from foreign and domestic broadcasters like the BBC, Australian Broadcasting Corporation, and other international networks along with originally-produced entertainment programming, the latest entertainment and music news, movie and TV previews, up-to-the-minute news and weather, the hottest videos and trends, live traffic reports and stock markets, road closings, festival and event closings, delays, and cancellations, movie reviews, sports news/highlights and live scores, the latest broadcast and cable TV listings and scheduling information, and the most up-to-date travel forecasts and conditions along with airport delays when available. CER Two is also seen on cable TV across Saline County, and on the digital subchannels of KCER-TV (channel 42.3) and KWAB-TV (channel 22.1), along with our satellite stations which is formerly satellites of KDUL-TV until December 31st, 2017 including KRTF-TV (channel 10) in Conway, KJES-TV (channel 38) in Jonesboro, KHRM-TV (channel 20) in Harrison, KPBF-TV (channel 68) in Sheridan and Pine Bluff, KCMW-TV (channel 56) in Fort Smith and Fayetteville, WFXM-TV (channel 33) in Macon, WRTJ-TV (channel 5) in New Britain and Harford, and WQWN-TV (channel 10) in Waterbury and New Haven. History On June 5th, 2011 at Kaylor's older house in Haskell, Arkansas, CER Two begins broadcasting and goes on the air as Benton's premiere entertainment station on KCER-DT42.2, the first program aired at 5 am was Johnson and Friends. In 2012, CER2 begins broadcasting in high definition, rebranding the station as CER2 HD and launched a new on-air look to reflect CER2's big move to HD. In April 2013, CER2 HD becomes the new home of CBeebies and CITV programming and in October 2013, CER2 HD becomes Benton's new home for classic Treehouse TV programs previously seen on a Canadian preschool channel until February 27th, 2011. In February 2014, CER2 HD moved to Pinnacle Drive in East End and introduced a new programming format in August 2014 featuring the best in Music, Entertainment, News, and Sports. In September 2015, CER2 HD renamed as CER Two and introduced a new logo and on-air look including its new slogan "The One to Watch" bought from Seven Network Australia, and in November 2015, CER Two moved its studios to 8567 Cedar Street in Tull, Arkansas and the station begins broadcasting from its new home in Tull, initially, CER Two was on the air out of the internet for the first 4 months, the internet was finally connected in mid-February 2016 when the station begins to receive up-to-the-minute weather and traffic information from the internet. On April 11th, 2016, CER Two moved to KCER-DT 42.3 due to the launch of City America, this will move KCER Now to KCEZ-DT 53.2 as of this date, and on October 12th, 2016, CER Two premieres its second vlog series Sam & Nia from the producers of All4TubeKids which also aired as the first vlog series premiered on CER Two on August 19th, 2014. On April 30th, 2018, after Toys R Us closed some of its stores in all US locations, Geoffrey the Giraffe (under the 1999 design for its own show Geoffrey's Big Backyard and the 2007 design for station ID's, promos, and some new original programs like Geoffrey's Diary, Make & Do, and Jumpin' Beats) becomes a part of CER Two's new identity, and introduce a new on-air look, new graphics, and newly-designed logo which is based on Toys R Us logo, along with the new slogan bought from Toys R Us "Today we Play", and offers an experience to play with our friends and characters (from family-oriented formatted CER Two) through new ID's and promos along with new original programming produced exclusively for CER Two, and also adopted the 2014 Toys R Us C'Mon Let's Play campaign music for new CER Two station ID's and promos, but with the new slogan Today we Play sung in place of C'Mon Let's Play. As a result of Toys R Us stores, partly closing in the US and remaining open in Canada, all the features that they have seen at Toys R Us including Easter Egg Hunt, Geoffrey's Birthday Club, and seasonal events have moved to CER Two as part of a new on-air look. On January 5th, 2020, to reflect its newly expanded 3806-hour library of video game longplays and gameplays as seen exclusively on WFXM-TV and also seen at selected times on many other CER Two stations, CER Two adopted its new third slogan The Games & Entertainment Network alongside its current slogan Today we Play, and its new graphics for its station ID's, it also begin airing selected programming sourced from KiKA in Germany. Programming format Normal version CER Two's programming format was oriented with entertainment especially independent-produced show and animation series like StudioChu's Globolab and Good Mythical Morning. The shows as said are aimed for teenagers, with additional music and original programming (like The Fandroid Show). Anime also included with its format. Kaylor Blakley version From June 5th, 2011 to November 28th, 2018, CER Two's programming format formerly offered classic and current television previews, behind the scenes interviews, news updates, and weather forecasts all taped from broadcast and cable stations from 1978 to May 2018 as well as short-form features produced by Sky Germany and its defunct digital cable channel Nickelodeon Games and Sports alongside promos for KCER-TV/CER2's programs, even after the new format was introduced in August 2014. On November 28th, 2018, CER Two has revamped its programming format to reflect the station's new slogan and logo and began to incorporate the station's program promos, identifications, and program strand intros full-time for the first time since June 5th, 2011 to help make CER Two's programming more viewable, and despite its new programming format, it will continue to broadcast its old format on its primetime schedule and will also continue to broadcast short-form content (both kids and adults) which airs more often during its weekday early morning hours between 7am to 10am alongside its CER Two program promos airing between shows as all of the station's programming is un-interrupted and self-contained with some shows being presented in 2 parts as separate standalone programs, therefore some programs (generally in the Sports, Travel, and Video Games categories) may cut-off at the 30 minute mark because all CER Two programs always start at the top and bottom of every hour. There is also a alternate programming feed of the Kaylor Blakley version of CER Two seen exclusively on affiliated station WFXM-TV (channel 33; branded on-air as CER Two Big 33) in Macon, Georgia offering additional times for various programming on a variety of genres during those times when its scheduled programs is seen on KCER-DT42.3 and most CER Two satellite stations along with broadcast premieres which is seen first on WFXM-TV before premiering on other CER Two stations one month later. CER Two's screen format (using TWC's Intellistar 2 hardware) uses a window in the top-left of the screen to show the current program, which is surrounded with a sidebar with weather and traffic reports, scrolling news headlines and local entertainment/event information, and tickers for stocks and sports. Current programming * Dora the Explorer * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * Dora and Friends: Into the City! * My Friends Tigger and Pooh * Shimmer and Shine * Go, Diego, Go! * The Torres * The Olivers * Dani's adventures with Dora and Pooh Graphics Category:CER Two